The Sad Truth
by lilgonsan
Summary: Ulquiorra had been receiving love letters from a secret admirer all year long. When asked to meet, he is curious and complies, but questions arise when the person he meets is nothing like the person who wrote the letters. Yaoi, M/M. Gift fic for allio207.


**A/N: **This is a short fic, probably about two or three chapters long, written for Allio_207. I'm sorry, but I don't think this is anywhere near as good as I could write. Very cliche idea, too. Meh, I guess it just shows you how much I fail. I got the name of the name from a very beautiful song from the video game series Kingdom Hearts, so kudos to Yoko Shimomura for the title.

**Pairing: **IshiUlqui, GrimmUlqui. I already know how this is going to end, and I'm not changing the person that Ulquiorra ends up with since I'm writing it the way that Alli asked me to.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Sad Truth<strong>_

_Chapter 1_

Ulquiorra Schiffer was not your average teenage boy. This was most apparent from the fact that he was strictly homosexual. While the majority of boys in his grade were busy drooling over big-chested females, he took pleasure in fantasizing about handsome males.

Also, unlike most boys his age, he had a secret admirer. He had received a letter from this mystery person every single day. The letters that he was given once a day were always placed in his locker during the lunch period. This person had written in such poetic and romantic ways that he was beginning to harbor feelings for them.

The boy also had no clue as to who his admirer could be. He only knew two thing about them: they were male, and this male had blue eyes. Obviously, that hadn't really been enough information to narrow down the list of suspects.

Ulquiorra had gone to his friends Orihime, Uryuu, and Grimmjow for help, but they had only been able to decipher out what he had already been aware of.

Figuring out who his admirer was had seemed out of reach until one Friday afternoon. The green-eyed teen had opened his locker thinking that there would be a heart-warming letter filled with many declarations of love. However, what he had found was a mere sticky note that read:

_Meet me in the music room after school._

_Much Love,_

_Blue Eyes_

At first, Ulquiorra didn't know what to think. Was it a hoax? Was it really just that jerk Kurosaki boy and his companions playing a cruel prank on him? He wasn't sure, but he was curious, so he decided that he would be heading to the music room after all of his classes had finished.

The rest of the day seemed drag on agonizingly slow. Finally, the bell signaling the end of the day rang and he rushed out of the classroom, desperately trying to reach the music room as fast as physically possible.

He quickly made his way through the hallways of the school, waving a hasty goodbye to Orihime and ignoring the immature insults that Kurosaki had shouted at him.

He stood outside of the music room and hesitated for a moment. He wondered what the male inside of the room looked like. He wasn't even sure if he was aquainted with the person. It could have been a random student that he had never bothered to get to know.

Ulquiorra pushed the door open and walked inside. He looked towards the front of the room and frowned. Nobody had been waiting for him. He felt like such a fool.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra heard the door click shut and he turned around. The very first thing he noticed were the eyes; _blue_.

However, it was the identity of the person that had truly shocked him.

Deep cerulean eyes continued to gaze into his own jade ones.

Ulquiorra cleared his throat as he thoroughly examined the other male.

"Grimmjow?" he asked incredulously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Meh, very short. With a cliffhanger too. Not much Uryuu in this chapter, but I promise he'll be in the other two. Or one. Depends on how long I decide to make things. Sorry Alli. I know I could do way better than this. Please review. I love to read what people think about my work. It allows me to know of what the readers like and what I can improve on.


End file.
